


signed, sealed, delivered. i'm yours.

by starr_chiild



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel!Ryan, Angelic Possession, Demon!Shane, I don't know, M/M, Will update tags, a little oath maybe, but let me live my life, just a bargin really, maybe slow burn, yeah sure it's overdone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_chiild/pseuds/starr_chiild
Summary: An angel and a demon make a dealand here's what they do with it.It involves some hijinks, some goofs, a whole lot of supernatural events, and maybe some awkward fleeting glances that mean more than what they're supposed to. Sprinkle in some wings and crosses and that should be it.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 30
Kudos: 129





	1. whaley house

**Author's Note:**

> hey yeah i wrote this after a like year or two away from the fandom and i haven't written in so long that i've forgotten how to. so please be gentle with me i am just a quarenteen trying to healthily cope with all the anxiety and depression that's happening.
> 
> title is that stevie wonder song "signed, sealed, delivered" because i fucking love stevie wonder with all my heart.  
> alternative title "i can be ur angle or ur deviled egg"
> 
> i hope to god i haven't written someone else's idea. if i have please lemme know. i haven't been reading fic in bfu or shane/ryan in so long and i know how many demon shane fics there were back in the day, but not currently. i tried to search in attempts to find anything similar but i didn't come up with anything.  
> if you think i ripped anything from you, please tell me! i didn't mean to if i did! i haven't been active and i am not actively trying to take ideas from other people because i think that is literally the worst unless you have been given permission.
> 
> apologies, lets get on with the show.

Ryan started this whole “Buzzfeed Unsolved” thing with the word of God in his ears to banish demons and relinquish ghosts from purgatory while enjoying the old human architecture that filled the earth. Not only had he slightly failed in that aspect, but he also had to come to terms with the fact that he had garnered the attention of the most powerful demon in the world. This demon stood at his side every day, made stupid jokes, couldn’t sit in chairs properly, and had the body proportions of a ghoulish figure. 

Ryan was honestly surprised that he didn’t catch on sooner. 

He only realized his situation when he had made his way over to Shane’s for their usual pizza night. And right out on the counter was a soul contract.

He had sighed, read over the main points of the contract, and then proceeded to bless his water bottle after he took out a small cross from his pocket. He found a seat on the couch and proceeded to try and think of a way out of this whole thing.

Shane walked into the living room, smugly. He had set down a pizza box on the coffee table and brandished the contract to Ryan.

Shane smirked at Ryan, eyes darkening as he flourished a pen out of thin air. “So, after that exhausting week-long shoot, I think we need to talk-” 

“You’re not getting me to sign that thing,” Ryan retorted, face set, almost looking bored.

Shane’s smirk dropped and his eyebrow shot up. “You already knowing what this thing is is probably not a good sign.” 

Ryan stretched out his left hand and flipped it over, suddenly brandishing a small leather-bound book. He set down the cross and returned his hand to be in front of him as he let the book fall open into his palm, instantly getting to the page he needed. His face fell to the scribbles on the pages, but his eyes remained focused on Shane. “Tell me why I shouldn’t banish you right here, right now?”

The color drained from Shane’s face. “Wait, you’re-?” He motioned to his head, drawing a circle around the top of it. 

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yeah.”

Shane inhaled sharply. “Oh. Well.”

“Still not an answer.”

“Um,” Shane frowned. “Why are you even here? Aren’t you supposed to be protecting the sky from non-believers or something?”

Ryan shook his head, starting to feel exasperated already. “I was sent to start cleaning the world of ghosts and banishing some demons since we’re trying to start anew in the whole ‘Earth Initiative’.”

“Sounds boring,” Shane replied.

“Well I was trying to have fun with it, but it turns out my co-host isn’t suited for the job.”

“What do you mean I’m not suited? I stopped that dinky Sallie House inhabitant from trying to eat you. Should’ve let it.” 

Ryan tensed. “You mean there  _ was  _ something there?”

Shane cocked his head. “You couldn’t see it?”

“I could feel it,” Ryan said. “But, angels can’t see that kind of...stuff.” Ryan paused, gathering his thoughts. “Only if it takes a form. Which is why I needed a human. But instead, I got you.” 

Shane’s worry instantly withdrew from his face as a smug smile returned to his face.

Ryan returned with a harsh glare. “I don’t like demons that look like that.”

“You can’t  _ ‘banish’ _ me,” Shane chuckled.

“Oh, I most certainly can-”

“No, you won’t want to,” Shane interrupted, starting to laugh at a joke that only he understood. 

“And why not?” Ryan was starting to feel a slight amount of unease at Shane’s laissez-faire attitude. 

“You can’t see the demons and the ghosts,” Shane hummed. “But I  _ can _ .”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed. “What does that mean?”

Shane shot Ryan a pompous look. “How the hell are you going to find the demons and ghosts you need to purge without  _ seeing  _ what you’re shooting?”

Ryan stared back as Shane, eyes blank. “I’m not making a deal with you.”

Shane just replied, knowingly, “The deal would just be that you don’t kill me but I’ll help you get rid of the others.”

“I don’t make deals with demons.”

Shane frowned. “Come on, Ryan. You’re just going to blindly shoot at ‘haunted places’, hoping that you’re gonna hit something?”

Ryan shrugged. “That’s how it was done before.”

Shane huffed. “Well, you all obviously missed quite a few.” Shane then crossed his arms, reclining back on the couch. 

“And that’s why I was sent in.” Ryan then looked down into the book, brushing off the cobwebs in his brain that cluttered the Latin language sector. 

“So, let’s actually try this time?” Shane suggested. “The past ways haven’t worked, so why continue with that?”

“Because that’s the way it was always done and I don’t make deals with demons,” Ryan said, absentmindedly. Had he written ‘ _ ventris _ ’ or ‘ _ vestis _ ’? His Latin script had not gotten any easier to read the past few millennia.

“Jesus, Ryan, come on,” Shane groaned. “Why are you so stubborn about this? You could rid the world of haunted stuff and you’re going to destroy your best chance?”

Ryan breathed out heavily, taking his eyes off the Latin. “How do I know this isn’t a trick? How can I trust you?”

“Fuckin’, I don’t know,” Shane shrugged. “Do the whole, like, ‘sigil’ thing on the contract and if I break it, it’ll instantly banish me. We’ll both add to the contract, put it together so that both of us feel safe and we’ll both sign it. Y’know, as humans do.” 

Ryan eyed Shane, gaze flicking up and down his form. 

“I’m not here to make a plague or raise the antichrist. I was just bored and hoping to make a contract with a human so that we could continue the ghost adventures but I’d still have his soul, no matter what we face.”

“You’re not getting my soul.”

“Thank god, no demon likes angel souls.”

There was a beat in the conversation as Ryan assessed Shane. The demon seemed relaxed and easygoing. Shane hadn’t been unpleasant and ultimately was pretty fair. He didn’t have an aura of anger or pain, he just seemed bored. 

And Ryan had felt like that for a while, too.

He offered his hand first, just in case the demon was to backtrack. The deal would be on his terms since he’s the offering.

Shane had looked at the angel’s hand and smiled. He gripped the other man’s hand and they shook on it.

A contract was drafted and signed with names that burned the parchment. 

* * *

So, Unsolved went sort of like this:

They would film the episode, it would either take an evening or take up a full night and morning. Ryan’s reactions to the whole thing would be one hundred percent real, as Shane would stalk and note the positions of every entity occupying the space. They would then either wrap with filming and “go home”, which usually meant leaving in a car and coming back at 2-3 am to start the banishing process. Or if they were sleeping there, would cut the cameras and Ryan would use a warp time sigil to make the whole sequence last only a second. So just a second of a black screen would need to be wiped out in editing.

It was initially rocky, take for instance the first time they went back to onsite filming after the whole discovery, which was the Whaley House. 

Ryan had been ready to do the whole hunting thing. He had packed all the necessary tools, including salt, sage, and holy water. Any banishing that would happen tonight would be simple and easy, all perfectly planned. Except, it wasn’t perfectly planned because he had no idea how Shane would fit into this. 

“You do the honors,” Ryan said, feeling himself start to get shaky. 

“Okay,” Shane replied, gripping the door handle and then pushing the door in.

The inside of the house was mockingly pitch black. It was straight out of Ryan’s nightmares.

Ryan took a step closer, trying to convince himself that everything would be fine.

“After you?” Shane offered.

“You go first,” Ryan commanded.

“Okay,” Shane shrugged and waltzed into the house, no care in the world. 

Ryan softly sighed and stepped through the doorway. Instantly, he felt wrong. He looked around at the tile walls, feeling apprehensive and afraid. It was cold and sterile and  _ creepy _ . The walls seemed to be teeming with a dark past and it melted off, providing a gooey inky feeling to flicker against Ryan’s soul. It was akin to a cold flame licking sporadically around his body.

Shane seemed almost at home and peace with it. This place’s aura fed him, as the fear and trauma of past humans had been ingrained into every inch of the place. He felt as if he had enjoyed a large meal, letting the calm seep into his form. 

When they finally made it in and the camera crew was doing a few dynamic shots, Shane leaned down to Ryan’s ear. “It’s only ghosts here. They’re old. It feels like I’m visiting my grandparents,” he whispered.

Ryan’s internal panic started to settle slightly. Shane’s attitude had started to influence him to feel a little better. These things couldn’t hurt them. They were only souls of those who had not moved on yet and it was Ryan’s job to help them out. 

The courtroom terrified Ryan. 

He could feel someone breathing into his ear as the chair creaked beside him. He had been staring at Shane, who had been glancing at something next to him. Shane’s eyes peered up and down the chair and Ryan had to try and calm himself down because he now knew  _ for sure  _ that some _ thing  _ was sitting right beside him. 

They had finished up and gone back to the hotel after enjoying a drink and dinner with the crew. And then, they stayed together in the hotel room until 2:00 am exactly.

Ryan got up first, trying to stealthily get his backpack ready with all the items he’d need. Shane hadn’t been sleeping so when Ryan stood up with his bag, Shane looked up at him with open eyes from the other bed. 

Ryan had jumped at the sight, stifling a scream.

“Jesus Christ,” Ryan huffed as he tried to get his breath back.

Shane laughed softly and got up from the bed. He started to get shoes on while Ryan grabbed a set of keys and gathered himself. 

“Let’s go do this,” Shane hummed as the two made their way out of the hotel and to the car.

The drive back to the house was silent in the beginning. Ryan didn’t know what they should be talking about and Shane didn’t seem too keen on speaking. But, Ryan felt so uncomfortable and had to ask, “What are we dealing with?”

“Hm?” Shane responded, turning to face Ryan.

“What are we dealing with? Like what kind of ghosts? How many?”

Shane tilted his head, eyes looked up pensively. “Um, maybe like three people ghosts? All of them are old. There was a woman in the courtroom, I’m guessing Yankee Jim in the parlor, and then another woman roaming the grounds.” Shane then sighed. “And there’s a ghost dog and a ghost cat that roam freely.”

“Okay,” Ryan nodded. It wasn’t that big of an invasion. The ghosts were old, too, so they’d be ready to go. They would want some kind of peace. 

“Do we have to get rid of the dog and cat?” Shane asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“They seemed to really like it there. They looked like they were having fun walking around with people but not getting attached like normal ghosts. They don’t prey off energy, they just act like normal animals.”

“They would be better off-”

“Ryan, please,” Shane pouted. “Don’t take them away from their home. They’ve lived here for so long, just let them enjoy it. They aren’t hurting anyone.”

Ryan frowned. But honestly, he would get rid of three spirits rather than five. And they were just animals, it wasn’t like they were any harm to humans. “Fine, but you have to keep them away from where I’ll set up my banishing stuff.”

Shane smiled. “Can do. Where are you thinking of setting up?”

“In the parlor. I’ll have to sage the place to get the ghosts to stir and lead them there. I’ll have a sigil drawn to trap them and then I’ll politely ask them to leave. If they don’t go, then I’ll have to say some Latin and they’ll be forced to leave.”

“Should I be in the room with you?”

“Probably not. I don’t want to accidentally void our deal by banishing you back to Hell.”

Shane exhaled out of his nose after that. “I guess I can play with the animals outside. Just keep that sage away from me, it smells like shit.”

“Yeah, it’s supposed to smell like shit to demons. That’s how you know it works.”   
  


Shane watched Ryan set up the sigil. 

He had taken a pen out of his bag and then begun drawing into the air with it. He drew a small circle and then scribbled around some holy symbols before stopping and moving his hand down. The sigil in the air moved alongside his hand, going down to the floor. Ryan flicked his wrist and suddenly there was a giant circular symbol ingrained into the wood. Shane crouched next to it.

“What is that?”

“Obsidian,” Ryan responded, putting the pen back and shuffling through his bag for the next items. 

“How the hell do you draw with obsidian?” Shane inquired. “Isn’t it usually like salt circles and stuff?”

“You forget I’m an angel,” Ryan hummed. “I can do anything as long as it is done for protection. And salt can be broken easily, which makes it something that should only be used on lower level spirits.”

“But these are ghosts? Not demons?”

“They are old,” Ryan responded, brandishing a weirdly shaped bottle and a bag of dried flowers. “They have been here for so long, they know no other world. There are fragments of them in the walls, in the floorboards, in the furniture, anywhere and everywhere. They are going to be easy to pass on but they could still cause the house to collapse in their absence.” Ryan flicked open the bottle. “This ensures that nothing happens to the structure.” 

Shane just hummed and watched as Ryan poured the bottle into the center of the symbol. The liquid hit the obsidian and raced around the sigil, rushing like a river on top of the mineral. Shane watched incredulously as it avoided the wood floor underneath like it was hydrophobic and the droplets were scooped up onto the obsidian. And then the water completely stopped. It sat proudly on top of the obsidian, bubbling over the sides of the symbol, but the whole thing stayed cohesive. 

Ryan then grabbed the dried flowers and dropped them in a pattern that matched his signature on their contract. “What’s that?” Shane inquired, looking at the flowers. 

“Lotus flowers,” Ryan said, maintaining attention on his work. “They are a commonly used symbol for rebirth, which is what we want the ghosts to do. We are telling them why this is here without needing to speak to them.”

Shane nodded. “This is interesting.”

“We wish to bring them peace, not take them away. We only want them to finally rest.” Ryan then finished with a sigh, eyeing his handiwork. “Now, I’d suggest you go lure the cat and dog outside. I’m gonna sage this place and bring all the spirits here. Don’t come back in until I’m done.”

Shane nodded again and stood up. “Cool.” He then scoured the first floor and found the cat. Since it was a  _ ghost  _ cat, Shane had to lure it by sight rather than sound. He began to shake his shoe and let the laces jiggle in attempts to catch its attention. The small tabby looked around wildly until it landed on Shane’s shoes and then it pounced. Shane smiled as the ghost cat proceeded to beat his shoe and he then began walking to the backyard, hoping to already find the dog there.

And there it was, a small spotted terrier was napping beside the tree in the back. The dog looked up at Shane as he approached, lifting its head before placing it back down with not a second glance. 

“Alright you two,” Shane whispered, sitting against the tree beside the dog as the cat started to rub against his leg. Shane reached a handout and wondered if he could pet the animals. The cat seemingly acknowledged the hand, bumping it with a transparent head. Shane didn’t feel anything, but the cat enjoyed it. He reclined with a sigh and let the cat pet itself with his hand as he softly stroked where the dog was supposed to be. “Now we wait.”

Ryan came out twenty minutes later, looking exhausted. 

Shane looked up from his phone and eyed the man in front of him.

Ryan's shoulders sagged and he blinked slowly. “Hey,” he said groggily. 

“Hey?” Shane responded, glancing up and down Ryan’s person. He was covered in sweat and there was a speck of something on his boot. And for some reason, Shane didn’t mind the sleepy look in Ryan’s eyes. “Everything went okay?”

“Eh,” Ryan shrugged. “You’d think with the house history, Yankee Jim would’ve given me a harder time but he went easily alongside Anna. Violet Whaley gave me a run for my money.”

“How so?”

Ryan gave Shane a “don’t-want-to-talk-about-it” look.

“Okay then.” Shane proceeded to start to stand. 

Ryan offered a hand.

Shane’s head snapped up to it and then looked at Ryan.

“I need you to clear the place for me,” Ryan stated. “I don’t wanna miss any of them.”

Shane took his hand and Ryan helped the other up, easily. “Thanks,” Shane hummed. “Yeah, sure. I’ll patrol around.”

“Perfect.” Ryan turned and started to lead Shane inside. “I’ll finish cleaning up and then I need some sustenance and some sleep.”

“Exorcisms really take it out on you?”

“That wasn’t an exorcism, Shane,” Ryan rolled his eyes and looked back at Shane. 

In the darkness of night, his brown eyes glowed gold. 

The sight caused a chill to race down Shane’s spine.

“Exorcisms require a lot more than polite conversations.”

“Really?”

“I don’t want to give you too many details, just in case I might have to perform one on you.”

“Now why does that sound so suggestive, Ryan?”

Ryan cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes like usual. And suddenly they were back to a dark brown. He turned his face back to the front.

Shane wondered what went on in there. How many exorcisms had Ryan performed? Why did his eyes turn to gold?

Why the hell was an angel so  _ alluring _ ?

Maybe it was Shane’s inner demon talking, but the thought of corrupting Ryan pleased him quite a bit. But, there was something deeper than just the thought of that.

It didn’t matter though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter:  
> @starr_chiild
> 
> tumblr:  
> @ghoulagain -> buzzfeed unsolved  
> @starr-chiild -> main


	2. waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yes hello  
> i really like this chapter! Its kind of a lot of fun!!!!  
> sorry i just finished school so i'm hoping to crank more of it out as time goes on. this is looking to be not too long but who the hell knows.  
> thank you for showing support with likes and comments!! love yall!  
> hit me up on twitter or tumblr if u wanna talk!

They started to get in the groove of this whole deal by season 2 of supernatural. 

And then Waverly hit them like a truck.

Ryan had hoped it just wasn’t haunted. He hoped it was just a tourist trap luring people in. But he couldn’t be more wrong.

As soon as they stepped on the grounds, Ryan felt his stomach bottom out as his lungs collapsed in, and instantly he started shaking. His body was trying to tell him that this was a fight-or-flight moment and he wanted to run so far away from this place. He could almost hear crying and maybe screaming?

He did _not_ like this place. There was no rustic charm, no easy way to get around, no comfort. Granted it wasn’t a mental asylum, but it was a hospital, crawling with things that made Ryan feel like he was going to pass out.

Shane was a steady rock throughout the process. He was a beacon of calm beside Ryan, assuring him that they weren’t in danger. They were going to be fine. They weren’t going to die. When they took breaks during filming, Shane would just sit beside Ryan not making conversation, only providing quiet reassurance. Shane helped him keep a grip on himself. They were here for a reason. They were here to let these ghosts pass on.

That night, Ryan was so scared. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to do it. He was sure that he couldn’t do this whole ‘get rid of ghosts’ thing.

But Shane was the one to get up and cut the camera, asking if Ryan had any way of making time go slower or pausing time so this wouldn’t look suspicious to editors. 

And Ryan followed his lead.

“I’m taking the dog,” Shane hummed.

“There’s a ghost dog here, too?” Ryan asked, starting to shiver from the cold as well as his nerves. 

“Yeah, there’s um, a lot here,” Shane responded. “I mean, this floor has three or four people, some of the other floors have one to two. Timmy’s the only one on his floor.”

“So a ghost did put a ball under my name.”

“I don’t know I didn’t see it,” Shane shrugged. “I just saw him as we passed by. He looked at me.” Shane paused. “And it was weird because he acknowledged me. Most ghosts don’t do that.”

“Really?” Ryan inquired. 

“Yeah. They’re, uh, afraid of demons.”

“How so?”

“Because some demons prey off of ghosts. Others prey off fear. Others prey off of human flesh.”

Ryan stifled a terrified moan. 

“I partake in none of that because I’m wired a little differently than most.”

“So, ghosts are scared of demons?”

“Everyone that believes in demons is scared of demons.”

“Why do you say that?”

Shane just flashed Ryan a smirk. “Because most people that believe in that sort of thing are terrified of what demons are. And to be fair, with some of the stuff they say and with what I’ve witnessed, I would be scared of demons, too.”

“What about demons to other demons? How does that relationship work?”

“It doesn’t. Demons don’t like other demons. We’re very solo in our line of work since there are only a few out in the world. You don’t usually want someone coming in and taking over your territory. But, usually whoever is the elder is respected.”

“Why?”

“Because the earlier you are, the closer you are to Lucifer, and the more powerful you are.”

Those words terrified Ryan. They made him shake and breathe heavy. He didn’t like the name that Shane said, he didn’t like the thought of Hell, he didn’t like all this talk of demons. He was an angel and angels did not associate with those kinds of beings. But, Ryan did have to ask, “How close are you to him?”

Shane just beamed. “I’m pretty damn close.”

  
  


Ryan was pretty efficient at kindly getting ghosts to leave. His banishment of the main building apparently went well, as he had gathered everyone in the direct center and gave them a way to pass on. Shane had just chilled outside again with the dog but this time had the company of a homeless man. 

Shane just didn’t tell Ryan about him because he didn’t want the dog to get lonely and the ghost wasn’t that mean. He was calm and nice. Peaceful. Unlike most of the unrest souls that stalked the halls. The two nurses that were there had looked at Shane and Ryan with bloodshot eyes, seemingly exhausted as they peddled between rooms and worked with ghost patients. There weren’t that many but every single one of them was just ready to leave this purgatory. 

And then the body chute happened. 

Shane hadn’t seen _it_ earlier.

It being whatever monster that hid in the walls of that place. When Ryan and him walked in there solo, that’s when he spied something at the end of the tunnel. It was long and winding and Shane knew something was there. It felt like they were being watched as they tread on through the echoing cave-like formation.

They got closer and jesus, it was disgusting. 

It was a collection of ghosts, all stuck together in this amalgamation of ooze-like substance. Body parts stuck out of the sides, there were faces half-developed all around it, and Shane even shuddered at the sight of it. These people had sat here for so long that they became one. They soaked up the souls from any bodies around them. Shane had only heard tales of things like that and he had chalked them up to being silly old stories passed on from other demons, but no. This _thing_ was real. And this was why angels like Ryan came to earth. To make sure graveyards didn’t have things like this and to secure people from ever having to get a glimpse of whatever this thing was.

_WE SAY HELLO_ , it “said” when Shane got close enough. It sounded like a chorus of voices, all ranging from high and low in unsettling intervals between each other. 

Ryan didn’t hear it but he looked perturbed. “I think I felt something.”

“Yeah, you did,” Shane grumbled. “Um, hey to you too.”

Ryan quickly looked over to Shane, shooting him a shocked look. “Wha-?”

_WE WISH THE ANGEL HELLO._

“It says hello to you, Ryan.” Shane couldn’t stop staring at the grotesque thing. It took no form, sloshing around with the consistency of some sort of goo. 

“It?” Ryan whispered, voice starting to shake. 

“Yeah,” Shane shrugged. “What are you?”

_WE ARE WE._

“That didn’t help,” Shane responded.

“What does that mean?” Ryan asked. 

“So, this...thing is like one big mushy ghost slushy,” Shane described. “It’s a group of ghosts that weren’t strong enough to stay on their own. It’s likely that they grasped onto each other and morphed into whatever is in front of us.”

“Shit.” Ryan whimpered.

“I’ve never encountered this stuff before,” Shane said. “But it doesn’t seem harmful. It just feels...wrong.”

“You usually don’t feel like that,” Ryan whispered. 

“Yeah, well,” Shane sighed. “Do you want to get rid of it?”

_WE WANT YOU TO LEAVE._

“Uh-I-”

“What?” Shane interrupted Ryan to respond to the monster.

_WE WANT THE ANGEL._

The creature shifted, extending a tendril with a hand at the end of it in the direction of the other man. 

“Why? What the fuck do you want with Ryan?”

At the mention of his name, Ryan’s eyes went wide and he shrunk in on himself. He stepped closer to Shane, who promptly stepped slightly in front of him. Ghosts don’t fuck with angels or demons, that’s not their MO. This thing was starting to become a problem.

It shifted again, retracting the tendril and moving a face to look at Shane. It was a woman’s face, stretched out, with nothing but goop behind the eyes and mouth. When it spoke, the face moved. 

_WE WANT HIS GRACE. WE WANT HIS LIGHT._

“Why?”

_WE WANT TO EAT THE GOOD. BECOME LIKE YOU._

Shane’s blood went cold. 

“I don’t eat angels.”

He heard Ryan curse behind him and shift nervously. 

“No demon eats angels.”

_YOU KNOW YOU ARE MORE THAN JUST A DEMON._

The blank face proceeded to give Shane a giant smile with the absence of teeth. 

Shane’s eyes narrowed and he snarled, “Back off. You’re getting on my nerves.”

_GIVE HIM TO US. WE WILL MAKE YOU PROUD._

Shane growled, causing Ryan to jump. Shane remembered the angel’s presence behind him. He softened slightly but still didn’t take his eyes off of the figure in front of them. “Ry, you might need to go.”

“No,” Ryan mumbled, still fearful.

“You shouldn’t-”

“Shane, please, I need to get rid of it,” Ryan pleaded. “If this thing could potentially cause harm, I have to get it out of this plane.”

“I could... _take care of it_.”

The sentence made Ryan pause. 

“I am a demon.”

“No, Shane. I can’t let you do that.”

“Why not?”

_GIVE HIM TO US._

“Because if it wants me then it’s going to follow me,” Ryan explained. “I won’t put you in harm's way if I know I can get rid of this thing.”

“You don’t even know what it is, how do you know how to get rid of it?” Shane asked.

“Well then, let me see it.”

Shane almost looked away from it, instantly being taken by surprise. “What?” 

Ryan sighed and Shane felt a hand reach out and touch the back of his neck. 

A spark ricocheted throughout his body. It flickered through his blood vessels, burning like vodka through his veins. He suddenly felt like he was sharing his brain. “ _Holy shit,_ ” Shane whispered, blinking and feeling something _inside_ him.

“Oh my God, that’s what it is,” Ryan mumbled from behind him, seemingly calming down. 

“Are you in my head?” Shane asked, vision slightly blurring and his mouth going dry. His knees started to feel weak and he was trembling like he was hyped on caffeine. It felt like his heart was sprinting as he heard the thud of it in his ears. He felt like he could run a mile and not feel any weakness. He felt like he could slice this monster in half with his bare hands. He felt like he could _fly_.

“Slightly,” Ryan whispered. “I’m mostly just in your eyes.”

“How-?” Shane was going to say more, but for some reason, it didn’t seem necessary.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan hummed. “This connection to you really cooled me down. I mean this thing is terrifying, but you don’t seem that scared of it. It feels nice.”

“What?”

“If this is how you feel all the time, I would love to be you.”

Shane didn’t know how to respond. “Same, I guess?”

_GIVE THE ANGEL TO US._

“Oh shit, a voice like that would usually make me shit myself,” Ryan chuckled. “But you’re used to it.”

“I’ve heard worse,” Shane absentmindedly stated. “Now, can you get rid of it?”

“Totally. I mean, it’s just a bunch of ghosts, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I just have to give it a shove upstairs.”

“How-?”

“Don’t worry. Just make sure you aren’t looking when I start speaking Latin. And get far away.”

“Okay.”

And that’s when Shane realized, they hadn’t been talking aloud.

_They were communicating by thought._

Angels were secretly frightening.

The hand left his neck and all of the warmth Shane had felt zapped from him instantly. It left so quickly Shane almost wondered if he had hallucinated the exchange, wondering if he had just been drugged with a quick high. It felt so good to be _that_ energized. 

And then he felt Ryan was moving from behind him, flicking open a book and drawing a cross with some sort of beaded necklace dangling from it. 

“Run,” Ryan instructed quietly, already focusing on the invisible monster in front of him. 

Shane didn’t need to be told twice. He turned and started racing up the tunnel as he heard Ryan’s commanding voice start to speak a language he once knew. 

**“I command you to leave.”**

_WE WILL FEAST!_

**“You have wronged this plane of existence. You shall no longer roam.”**

_COME CLOSER ANGEL_

**“You shall be put to rest. No longer shall you stay.”**

_WAIT_

**“For my power is holy and true.”**

_WE ARE STARTING TO HURT._

**“Leave for forever.”**

_THIS BURNS._

**“Leave for eternity.”**

_ANGEL YOU BURN US. ANGEL, YOU HURT US._

**“Leave for the Lord commands it.”**

_ANGEL._

**“Amen.”**

Shane heard it screaming, pleading, and begging. But it was slowly becoming distant like one voice was taken at as each second passed. Shane had reached halfway up the chute and couldn’t help himself.

He turned to look.

Four beautiful white wings took up the width of the cave, extending backward from Ryan’s form. They glowed radiantly in the dark like the very fabric of the sun made up the contents of those feathers. A halo looking like it was crafted from gold hung over the angel’s head and it shined exactly like his wings. Shane could only see his back, but he watched the monster get disintegrated. Chunks of its ooze were getting torn apart and started to fade from existence. The faces on it were stretched in looks of terror and the limbs moved violently.

Shane was in awe. 

How could something so powerful be afraid of the dark?

How could something so beautiful exist in this world?

Why was he here?

More importantly, why was he here with _Shane_?

The last of the monster finally disappeared and then Ryan collapsed, plunging the tunnel into darkness.

“Ryan!” Shane yelled, running back down.

“I’m okay,” Ryan responded weakly.

Shane shook his flashlight and clicked the button profusely, trying to get it to light. He reached the bottom before it flicked on. It illuminated Ryan getting up slowly, panting as he did so. Shane extended a hand to help.

Ryan took it and still stumbled as he stood. Shane supported his dead weight, slinging an arm around his torso. “Do you do that every time?”

Ryan wheezed, laughing softly. “No. But I kinda hit it with the big guns just in case. I could’ve used a handgun on that thing but I decided to use an assault rifle.”

“So you’re a holy AR-15? Gonna shoot me with bullets of bible verses?”

Ryan laughed again and leaned more into Shane. “I need some water and some food. But more importantly, rest.”

“Let’s go take care of you.” 

When they woke up, Shane noticed Ryan seemed pretty ecstatic about the encounter they had lived through last night. 

“Ryan-1. Ghosts-0,” Ryan chided to the open air of the structure. 

And Shane couldn’t help but smile as Ryan pranced around the place, gloating that he had survived the night.

When Ryan turned to look back at Shane, his eyes glowed gold once more as he beamed.

Shane felt his insides warm at the sight.

* * *

“I saw the angel thing,” Shane said over dinner a week after the event.

Ryan hummed in response, looking up at Shane. “Did you burn at all?”

Shane shook his head. “No, I’m guessing it’s because I was not the one where all the ‘holy energy’ was focused on.”

Ryan nodded and then returned to his food.

Shane frowned, awkwardly wondering if he should continue. 

“Is that it?” Ryan inquired for him.

“No, um,” Shane stumbled, trying to find the words. “Why..? How should I? Wha...What was that? 

Ryan cocked an eyebrow as he chuckled at Shane’s efforts. “What do you mean?”

“Like, what...how do you look so normal yet then you have wings and a halo?”

“I should ask you the same. How do you disguise yourself as a human?”

Shane frowned again, he brought a hand up and covered his mouth with it as he was trying to place the words once more. “How powerful are you, Ryan?”

Ryan’s smile slightly fell. “Why?”

“Because you act like ghosts could kill you when you walk into these places yet you just smote an actual monster.”

Ryan shrugged. “I don’t know. I can’t see them like you can. They lurk in the shadows.”

“But they can’t touch you.”

“They can.” Ryan paused. “They can and they will. I can’t defend against things that I can’t see, but I’m willing to fight against presences that need to be dismissed from the earth.” 

“But you’re-you’re..” Shane was still trying to find words. Why was this so hard? “You’re so strong. Like more than most.”

Ryan gave Shane a look of confusion. “Thanks?”

“You shake and panic when we enter places, gripping me like you need something to protect you, and then you turn around and pull something like that, which makes me wonder if I should fear you.”

“And your question is?”

“Should I be scared of you?”

Ryan smiled. “I can’t tell you that.”

Shane just sighed.

There was a pause.

“Your wings are beautiful,” Shane stated. “I haven’t seen angel wings in so long.”

Ryan perked up. “Thank you. I take pride in them.”

“Will I ever see them again?”

Ryan laughed at that and then responded with “I don’t know, Shane. We’ll just have to see.”

And for some reason, Shane heard something darker under those words. He felt like he had to read between the lines and dissect Ryan’s tone. There was something about the way he said it that could mean two things. Maybe Shane would do something to void the contract and Ryan would have to banish him. 

Or maybe there was some sort of tension around those words that didn’t paint them in a bad light.

Shane couldn’t tell.

And he didn’t want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter:  
> @starr_chiild
> 
> tumblr:  
> @ghoulagain -> buzzfeed unsolved  
> @starr-chiild -> main


	3. true crime, goatman, and viaduct tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69 kudos. Noice.   
> Uhhh yeah. I'm still writing this. It's just taken longer cause my *mental health sucks~*.
> 
> Enjoy buds~!

True Crime gave Ryan a chance to cool down from the exhausting work they were doing. It let him dive headfirst into the earth’s mysteries and allowed him to feel like he fit in with the humans he was surrounded. He loved looking over old crime cases, analyzing the history, and the gruesome methods that humans took against each other. It presented him with a way to feel comfortable in the vessel he had. It gave him a talking point for others. He wasn’t spending days traveling for nighttime shoots that gave him no sleep. He wasn’t spending hours fretting about the possibility of ghosts. He felt good during True Crime.

Also, it provided him a way to just relax with his friend. 

He and Shane would just roll the cameras and talk for a few hours about how dumb humans were and what were the theories they had come up with coping with these irregular happenings. They would gripe on murderers about how sloppy they were or how there were no leads to the case. 

The Keddie Cabin shoot scared Ryan a little bit. Ryan could banish ghosts and now had a companion that could see them, but it wasn’t as fear racking as what the human race did to each other. It was the first time they had gotten to a non-haunted location and yet still felt the stares of unknown individuals judging every move they made. Even Shane was a little jumpy, especially after the man in the pickup truck glared at them.

The environment didn’t help them. The sky had taken up a gloomy disposition, the clouds sprinkling thick droplets of rain from above. The woods were pretty densely packed with trees until the clearing that held the cabins, yet most of the foliage still obscured their view. It was ominous how widely open the road was but at the same time how secluded they were. The air didn’t carry sound, instead, any noise was swallowed as soon as it left your mouth. 

It was eerie, to say the least. The tragedy that had happened there and the tight-lipped community. They seemingly all hated visitors and outsiders were dismissed at the door. Ryan felt even further alienated, even though he was an angel full of grace. 

They had bounced from the place as quickly as they could, wrapping earlier than they thought. They had gotten enough footage and Ryan wasn’t going to try and test the locals any more than they already had. 

“Well, that was creepy,” Shane had hummed as soon as they hit the road.

Ryan had just nodded his head in response.

“Ugh, I gotta say, small towns are always so unruly,” Shane started to ramble. “They all seemingly hate each other but hate other people. These kinds of people are those that summon demons in their basements for fun.”

“People actually do that?”

“Not successfully. But, some die trying.”

Ryan hummed, letting the conversation pause for a second before asking, “How do you summon a demon?”

“Very complicated process. It involves a few languages, a few sacrifices, a very steady hand to draw out a complete pentagram, and it involves a great deal of suffering.”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“So, you need a food offering, a bit of blood-”

“Blood?!”

“Like a drop or two, not like a liter. We’re demons, not fictitious vampires.”

Ryan just sighed in slight relief but was still apprehensive.

“The pentagrams gotta be perfect and drawn in some ink that isn’t even around anymore. And you have to be really suffering to conjure a demon.”

“How so?”

“Like, you have to be ready to sacrifice your own life, it’s your last chance, kind of suffering.” 

“So, how were you summoned?”

Shane laughed loudly. “Oh Ryan, I was definitely not summoned.”

Ryan just shot a quick look of confusion at Shane before focusing back on the winding mountain roads. “How would I know that?”

“No one would dare summon me. I’m a little too high on the food chain for that kind of thing.” 

“That’s not reassuring.”

Shane touched Ryan’s arm, distracting Ryan for a millisecond. Ryan pushed his attention back on the road and tried to not let the warmth flowing from the demon’s hand divert him any longer. “It should be. It means that no one will mess with us.”

Ryan exhaled out his nose, emulating a chuckle. “Sure.”

“I mean it. I don’t think anyone would really try and mess with the ghoul boys once they figure out how powerful I am.”

“Well, except for the abomination at Waverly.”

“That wasn't an ‘anyone’, that was an ‘anything’. And the next time something like that tries to fuck with us, I’ll let loose some of the stored up demonic essence I have.”

Ryan chuckled at the way Shane phrased the words. “That’s not a real thing, is it?”

Shane shrugged. “I mean, technically no. But I do have whatever the opposite of your holy light is.”

“Well thank God for that!” 

The two continued to chatter on the way back, but Shane’s hand never moved. It stayed stationary, residing proudly in the crook of Ryan’s elbow. By the time they reached their destination, Ryan’s clothes were almost dry and his hair had become a little fluffy with frizz.

Shane had given him a wink when they got out of the car when Ryan remarked about it.

Maybe hanging around a demon had its perks. 

* * *

Goatman was fun.

Mostly for Shane because Ryan was freaking out when there was legitimately nothing there. Maybe some residual spirit energy or some bad vibes from the occult stuff, but in reality, it was just a creepy place. It’s probably why Shane went all out in disrespecting the ghosts/demons. 

And sure, he may have manipulated the spirit box a tiny bit to freak Ryan out. Yeah, he kind of moved the planchette to mess with Ryan a little more, but there was nothing there. No harm in letting Ryan believe in something and helping feed those fears. He didn’t want Ryan to freak out over nothing, at least in the episode.

When they talked on the ride out of the forest, Ryan looked pissed.

“You’re telling me that I broke out an Ouija board at a place where there wasn’t even a ghost?” Ryan shouted.

Shane was in hysterics, almost in tears as he laughed loudly. 

“I was shaking at the thought of knocking on just a regular old bridge!” 

Shane couldn’t stop because of how funny the circumstances had played out. 

“This was my demon episode and there was nothing?!”

“Nothing at all,” Shane managed to mutter through all of the giggles.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

“Oh my god, your face,” Shane erupted into more laughter, unable to contain his joy. 

“This is bullshit!”

“It was really funny watching you jump at nothing.” Shane’s stomach hurt. 

“I hate you.”

Shane finally started to calm down from the high he felt. His cheeks burned and he could only take shallow breaths. 

He was shakily inhaling when Ryan groaned and hit the steering wheel. “Jesus, you’re the worst.”

“Thanks, I try to be.” Shane couldn’t stop smiling. 

Ryan took his eyes off the road to give Shane a glance. “Shut the fuck up, Shane,” he stated with a grin. His tone was lilting, the usual joking nudge in the shoulder that the two partook in. 

Ryan focused back on the road and Shane couldn’t help but keep staring at the man beside him. He was finally getting his lungs back and yet, something about Ryan was still causing him to feel slightly breathless. “Hey, we finally get a night to sleep and don’t have to deal with any crazy ghost goofs.”

“I mean, I’m glad we don’t have to deal with a demon. We haven’t really had the pleasure of that.”

“Let’s try and keep it that way.”

_(1:45 am)_

**You:** You up?

**Shane (the demon):** Yeah, why?

**You:** I kind of missed going back to the location

**You:** I mean, like I know I should be getting sleep 

**You:** It’s just weird not seeing your dumb face at 2 am

**Shane (the demon):** We are adults, Ryan

**Shane (the demon):** You’re in the hotel room right next to mine

**Shane (the demon):** We can make plans to see each other

**You:** No I’m currently snuggled in bed hoping to go off to Snooze Town so

**Shane (the demon):** I could ring you on the telephone

**Shane (the demon):** Should I call you the Mayor of Snooze Town, USA?

**You:** Only if you plan on joining me in Snooze Town. I need someone to boss around here.

**Shane (the demon):** I think that can be arranged

**You:** And I wouldn’t mind a quick call

**You:** We can pretend we saw a demon on that bridge

**Shane (the demon):** There was a demon on the bridge

**Shane (the demon):** Just not goatman

**You:** Shut up Shane

**Shane (the demon):** Well that makes me sad. 🤠

**Shane (the demon):** Whoops wrong one

**You:** Nope that is totally correct

  
  
  


Maybe it was weird to call your God-given enemy at 2 am and then proceed to have a conversation until 6 talking about popcorn and movies and ghosts, etc. Maybe it was weird for them to disagree and yet agree on so many different things. Maybe Ryan didn’t mind having a demon for a partner in crime. 

And he suspected that Shane maybe felt the same.

They just mushed together so naturally. It’s always the first thing people comment on. Their chemistry and their ability to just converse. They act like friends on the show because that’s what they are. Friends. They are each other’s ride or die, one cannot be seen without the other. They stick to each other like glue because there’s no one else that can stay stuck with them. They go through conversation topics like candy and make themselves laugh until literal tears were being shed. They are completely different yet almost the same. 

They get each other like no one else. And that’s what makes them, well, _them_. 

Maybe it’s the fact that they are both immortal beings and thus, their humor and conversations all end up in the same place because they both appreciate the same things. They both like movies because they both experienced the birth of film. They both enjoyed looking over history because there could be distant memories associated with the past. They both enjoyed their time together because they both understood what time meant. 

But it was also the fact that they just _worked_.

There was something to be said about finding someone who just compliments you perfectly. Their wavelengths aligned and their morals overlapped. They were always there for each other, always looking out for the worst, always having the other’s back.

It was never a struggle to be friends. They never had to work for it. 

Ryan didn’t notice until then that they weren’t just in this for the contract or for the show. They were in this because it was fun for them to be in this together. 

Being together was what made it all worth it. The show was one big conversation the two were having with each other. Each video a new topic that they would talk about for hours until the producer would interrupt them mid-sentence saying that it was time to leave.

It was _thrilling_. 

Shane was kind of _addicting_.

He had this swagger about him that Ryan could never pull off. He held his awkwardness close to his heart, displaying his quirky personality out on his sleeve. He was knowledgeable and kind, yet could easily come off as aloof and cold. Ryan enjoyed taking time out of his day to hang out with him because there was something about him that made Ryan just grip onto him like a vice. Shane had these kinds of layers that opposed and complemented each other; they dragged Ryan in, ensnaring him in this complex personality that Shane had built for himself. There was this underlying mystery to Shane that Ryan was trying to figure out, yet he didn’t even know what the mystery was. 

He just knew that he wanted to know everything about Shane.

Even if it meant revealing everything about himself.

When Ryan realized that for the first time, it troubled him. 

Were friends supposed to feel like that?

Were friends supposed to just collide perfectly like this?

He wasn’t sure he would like the answers to those questions. 

So, in the morning, when they were headed to the airport, Ryan smashed his feelings down into his core and didn’t let them surface, hoping they’d die as they boarded the plane. 

They didn’t.

They continued to haunt Ryan.

They were the only ghosts Ryan would readily admit weren’t real. 

* * *

Unfortunately, being a supernatural being did nothing when it came to alcohol consumption. So, the Viaduct Tavern left them slightly tipsy. 

Then Shane suggested they drink a pint more, so it left Ryan a touch more than tipsy yet not completely drunk. He was buzzed for sure, riding that sweet spot where the world was slightly muted and everything was funny. He could easily play sober but could probably dance to any groove if it came on. Ryan’s voice was more or less louder, his humor was just a little more 7-year-old driven, and his focus was slightly obscured.

Shane was slightly past Ryan on the drunk-o-meter. He was wobbling marginally like his limbs were a little too big and he was just getting used to it, akin to a teenager just hitting puberty. He laughed louder, boisterous at the stupid jokes Ryan was feeding him. His cheeks were flushed and his hair had started to look whiplashed. He was starting to get handsy, accepting hugs and grabbing onto people. He had latched onto Ryan’s side, leaning his head all the way down onto Ryan’s shoulder while gripping his bicep. It was the most uncomfortable position that Ryan had ever seen Shane in, but the taller man didn’t seem to mind. 

They were on their way out, piling in some cars to drop them off at the hotel, and then maybe a few of them were going to head out to Soho for a night out. Shane spent the entire time telling Ryan that ghosts aren't real and that they would never find anything on Unsolved ever. It made Ryan smile and chuckle uncontrollably. 

“Imagine how many dead people would just be walking around if that was the case,” Shane said, looking directly into Ryan’s eyes.

“That’s zombies, wise guy,” Ryan chided.

Shane broke eye contact to laugh loudly. 

They get back pretty quickly. Or at least that’s what Ryan thought because the entire time he and Shane had been exchanging stupid jokes, nudging each other with dumb insults. TJ had rolled his eyes at the two and Ryan ended up bringing him into a heavy discussion surrounding the physics of Fast and Furious franchise.

“No car can withstand jumping a bridge like that!” Ryan argued vehemently.

“Ryan, no one is fighting you on this,” TJ responded, sounding disappointed though he was beaming at the ridiculousness. 

“But, like, it wouldn’t total the car, right?” Shane asked. 

“It would!” Ryan shouted. “The suspensions can’t take that kind of pressure! They would be obliterated, making the car undrivable!”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Shane hummed.

“Shane, don’t-” TJ sounded pained.

“Fuck you, dude!” Ryan softly punched Shane’s arm.

Shane feigned that the punch had been a lot harder and flailed his arms as he fell back into the car door. “Yeowchies!” 

Ryan and TJ laughed at the display. 

Their visit to the hotel was pretty quick. It involved some people changing, lots of herding cats, and maybe a shot of some alcohol that made Ryan flinch. Shane didn’t partake with a claim that he was already feeling pretty good. Ryan had made fun of him for it but ended up eating his words thirty minutes later when he was starting to get looser than Shane. 

They ended up at Soho’s bar scene, stopping at this nice place to eat before splitting into groups and heading out. Ryan had snagged TJ and Devon, only because they were the only two that could take his and Shane’s shit that night. There may have been a few more people that had flocked with them, but Ryan didn’t pay that much attention. He did remember walking down the street with his arms interlocked with TJ and Shane, emphatically singing the first song in his head.

They ended up in a gay bar, which they could not mistake due to the fact that it was called the G-A-Y bar. But, the line was short and Ryan wanted to dance. Devon and Shane shared his attitude, so TJ had to fold under pressure and go in with them. Drinks flowed a little bit more, Ryan started to fully get drunk and Shane looked the way Ryan felt. They were both probably a little too drunk in a place they had never been before, but they really didn’t care.

Ryan remembered tugging Shane to the dancefloor after both Devon and TJ refused. They didn’t seem to care that it was his song, only Shane was more than willing to join him. And then he remembered being sandwiched in between a bunch of writhing bodies as he faced Shane. 

Shane was an awkward guy and his dance moves echoed such. His main movement was waving his arms around as he stepped side to side to the beat, keeping his shoulders and hips as stiff as possible. He mouthed the words to the song ridiculously which made it acceptable that he had no idea how to move.

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh at Shane’s attempts at dancing, while he remained loose. He knew how to move his hips and from the way Shane’s eyes flickered over his form, Ryan could tell that he was pretty good at it. He wasn’t afraid to shimmy and look like a fool. And he wasn’t afraid to teach Shane how to do it. 

“Maybe move your shoulders, big guy!” Ryan shouted over the music.

Shane gave him a confused look before offering an ear.

“Move your shoulders!” Ryan said into his ear, catching a hint of cologne that was definitely not his. 

Shane popped up with a nod and started to raise and lower his shoulders sporadically, which made Ryan giggle in response.

“No! Actually try!” Ryan screamed. 

Shane smiled at Ryan and started to shimmy a little bit with his upper body.

Ryan beamed even more. “Yeah!”

Ryan didn’t know if it was the lights or the alcohol, but Shane’s face seemingly blushed at the compliment. 

He then leaned into Shane’s space and yelled, “Now do that with your hips!” 

Shane’s eyebrow cocked in response.

Ryan then proceeded to show Shane what he meant.

And that got a response.

Shane doesn’t remember how much time passed with the two acting like idiots on the dance floor together. He doesn’t remember being a little too close to his co-host. He doesn’t remember flicking his eyes down at Ryan suggestively. And he doesn’t remember how they managed to make it to a dark little corner away from the dance floor and the view of their friends. 

But there they were, with Shane’s arms trapping Ryan against the wall as his large form draped down and shielded outsiders from view, making out with each other deeply and slowly. 

Shane’s mind had become putty. He wasn’t even coherent because of the fact that his lips were on Ryan’s and oxygen had suddenly disappeared from his system. He felt like he had been zapped by an electric wire, with his body trembling in anticipation and the release of dopamine. He was suddenly so perceptive of everything on his skin as his sense of touch ramped up. The world around him had faded from view because Ryan had consumed it.

Ryan consumed _everything_.

And god, Ryan was good at kissing.

Ryan was gentle enough to tease but masochistic enough to bite and nip and allow for any kind of pain to be returned to him. Ryan was a flame, so hot that it almost felt cold. He was dedicated to drawing everything out and rendering Shane speechless. Shane could only moan softly into each and every press. It was magnetizing, only serving to draw Shane in more with each taste. Ryan was good at getting Shane to react just the way Ryan wanted him to.

He doesn’t remember stopping.

He doesn’t remember getting back to the hotel.

When he woke up with a killer hangover the next day in a bed with Ryan’s very clothed form tangled up with his, all he remembered was the kiss. Or a multitude of kisses. The makeout sesh. Whatever it was called.

And he also remembered Ryan's glowing gold eyes taunting him. They had lured him into the trap called Ryan Bergara. He felt as though he wasn't getting out any time soon.

When Ryan woke up, it seemed like he didn’t remember any of it.

Either way, they both functioned as nothing happened.

Because nothing _had_ happened. 

At least, that’s what Shane would convince himself of.


	4. sorrel weed

“I’ll give it to you, Ry, this is an intimidating structure, at least in the dark,” Shane hummed, surveying the place.

Ryan sighed shakily as he looked down at the ground before eyeing the building again.

Sure, the place didn’t look haunted, but Shane could tell there was something off in the energy of the house. There was a presence that hung like a cloud over the place that set off alarm bells in his head. Something was lurking in the very structure of the home, feeding off of the energy of those who entered or passed by. It made his skin crawl and yet he was working out of a van that was stationed all the way across the street.

“I really don’t like the vibes from this place,” Ryan grumbled. “I feel like my stomach is gonna implode.”

Shane just offered a soft chuckle and they began to set up for the investigation.

* * *

When Ryan saw the apparition, every single dark thought about the house broke through. They were definitely up to their necks in ghosts and this was going to be the worst night ever and Shane was just masking his fear with jokes like always-

“Hey, are you doing okay?” Shane whispered, hesitantly putting a hand near Ryan’s arm.

Ryan just turned his head to look up at the other.

Shane gave him a soft look before finally gently gripping Ryan’s bicep.

Ryan’s other hand shot up and covered up Shane’s fingers.

“Take a breath,” Shane murmured. “We’re going to be okay. There isn’t anything that we can’t handle. You know that.”

Ryan inhaled slowly, letting Shane’s presence ground him. Shane’s hand emitted warmth throughout Ryan’s form and washed out the chills that had emerged on the back of his neck. It steadied Ryan’s heart which helped allow his lungs to relax. He was showered in a waterfall of tranquility that caused his brain to quiet down. 

“Do you need a longer break?” Shane inquired.

Ryan shook his head. “I’m feeling better now. I just thought I was going to pass out in fear.”

Shane nodded, still keeping a steady grasp on Ryan. 

“Thanks,” Ryan sighed. “I really needed that.”

“It’s okay. I know this stuff can easily overwhelm you.”

“How’d you do that?”

Shane gave Ryan a befuddled face. “How’d I do what?”

“Like, calm me down so quickly?”

“I didn’t do anything? I just grabbed you because you looked so pale that I thought you’d collapse.”

Ryan rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shane repeated, tone still retaining a serious edge. 

“Yeah, right,” Ryan waited for Shane to break and confess. 

Shane just shot Ryan another confused look before ending the conversation. And though their words died, Shane’s hand didn’t move until the cameras once again began rolling. 

* * *

There was something in the basement.

It was strong enough that it could conjure a body that even Ryan could see. It disturbed Shane that it displayed such audacity to do that to him and his angelic counterpart. Most entities kept to themselves, never doing so much to even acknowledge the presence of other supernatural beings around it. But creating a visible form required power and confidence, which a lowly ghost did not have. 

This thing would not go down easily, which twisted Shane’s gut. 

But he tried to quench any of his fears about the apparition to make sure that Ryan felt confident with him. Shane always tried to be a beacon of tranquility for Ryan’s unease. He would never openly admit to such, he loved being Ryan’s support system. 

It didn’t really hit him how hard the job was going to be until Ryan and he stepped into the house alone.

With the lack of human energy around them, suddenly the house churned in a new way. The walls started to radiate displeasure and mirrors started bending. Now, windows seemed to shutter, the floor was unstable, and every aspect of the house had morphed into a darker version of itself. It was almost mind-melting how instant of a shift they experienced. 

Ryan had already been tense and with the sudden fluctuation of energy, he seemed to lock himself down even further. They moved slowly through the front door and Ryan’s hand firmly latched onto Shane’s elbow. 

“Listen, there’s not a lot here. Just that one fuck in the basement,” Shane kept his voice low and steady, even though there was a pit in his stomach because of how unsure of that statement he was.

“What about the attic noises?” Ryan whispered back, his tone shaking. 

“I didn’t feel anything from up there and TJ said it was probably one of the people that run the place,” Shane responded. “I can’t remember who, but someone said they saw a human leave the building with a dog during our investigation.”

“Okay.” Ryan’s grip lessened. “I guess that’s better.”

Shane knew something was up there though. It had spooked the dog into barking. “I’m going to go check the attic, still. You go downstairs and get ready for your banishing thing.” 

Ryan nodded, but still didn’t let go.

“Ry, you can do this. You faced a goop monster.”

Ryan sighed and finally released Shane. 

Shane smiled, trying to loosen up Ryan’s nerves. “I’ll meet you back here okay?”

Ryan nodded once more and began moving slowly to the basement. 

Shane exhaled, stretching his neck. He heard a soft crack and a trickle of relief shot down his spine. He then hopped over the divider for the attic steps and waltzed right up.

The stairway extended upwards past the doors onto a loft-esque second floor. The wooden floor looked warped and worn with a few small rugs scattered around. There was an office on his right with closed glass doors guarding the entrance. There was a large wooden desk there with paperwork scattered on its surface and a dog bed to the right of it. 

In a decorative chair that was located in the corner of a room sat a woman in her mid-twenties. She seemed to be dressed from the eighteenth century with a long empire dress and an updo. She had been looking out a nearby window, but then glanced over at Shane when he came up the stairs. Her stare was cold and empty. 

“Hello,” Shane hummed, knowing she could hear him through the glass.

She stood slowly and strode over to the door, all the while flicking her eyes up and down his form. She stopped right at the threshold and thrust her chin up. “Do I really get sent to the Devil after all this time suffering?”

Shane shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders. “No. I just send you to the place where they decide what to do with you. You won’t be here anymore.”

The woman nodded. “Well, what do I have to do? Beg for forgiveness?”

He shook his head. “Not really. As long as you have no objections, I can move you right along.”

She gave him a look of relief. Then, she stepped to the side of him and walked right through the glass. “Thank God,” she huffed, turning back to face him.

“You’re really ready to leave this place,” Shane mentioned. He flicked his fingers at his side and a rush of dark energy climbed up his legs. 

“I’ve lived here for so long fighting against another spirit.”

Her off-handed remark caught Shane by surprise and caused his head to twitch at the mention of another spirit. “Who?” 

She frowned, seemingly annoyed. “The confederate soldier in the basement. Moxley Sorrel.”

“Why are you fighting with another spirit?” He inquired. The energy had spread up to his chest at this point, feeling like pins and needles all along his back. 

“He took the spirits that used to reside in this house and trapped them in the basement with him. He feeds off their energy to appease the Devil. He said the Spirit of Satan would come to glorify him, finally demonizing his being.” She paused. “I guess he wasn’t wrong on that aspect, per se.”

He felt his heart rate double as the energy instantly froze in place. “What former spirits? How many?”

“I don’t know that much. Some of them were family, some were not. I used to reside in the dining room until he reigned terror in this house. I realized he could only come up and down one set of stairs so I fled upwards. I tried to take others with me but they were too fearful of his wrath.”

Shane clenched his jaw. Shit. Shit. _Shit._

He led Ryan right into a trap and here he was chatting up a ghost-like it was any other night. 

“May I take my leave now?”

He frowned, eyeing her down. “I don’t have time-”

“I’m not asking too much for a soldier of the Devil,” she spat. “I’ve waited hundreds of years for this and I’ve managed to keep away from the terror downstairs. You will get me out of here at once.” 

He growled and the darkness washed over his face. The only things that cosmetically changed on him were his teeth and eyes, but his whole demonic being had moved up from his feet into his body. He exuded power from his form and instantly changed the air in the room.

The woman in front of him didn’t seem impressed, but she wouldn’t be there for much longer. 

Shane extended a hand in front of him, right at her heart. “Goodbye, then. I have more important things to do.”

And with that, she vanished.

That was a big perk of being a demon. No circles, no convincing, no bible. Making a ghost leave this plane of existence was as easy as that. Just a quick point and go. 

But Shane was too busy leaping down the staircase to think about it because Ryan was definitely in danger. 

* * *

Ryan had only just begun to descend the staircase when the door to the basement slammed shut behind him. He turned, feeling his insides snap shut and plummet, and raced up the stairs to the door. It clicked as his hands touched it. He raced to try and jiggle the doorknob, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“ _Fucking shit_ ,” Ryan pleaded, trying to stop his throat from burning as tears started to form. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_. He opened his mouth and tried to shout for Shane, but his oxygen was sapped from his lungs, all he could do was wheeze a meager, “ _Shane._ ” 

He flipped his back to the door, staring down the stairs. The room was definitely spinning. The stairs were changing shape. _Oh God, what have you gotten me into?_

_‘Come on, Ryan. You’ve got this.’_ His inner Shane chimed. ‘ _You’ve faced monsters!’_

“I am so out of practice,” he mumbled to himself. “And I am so scared.” 

Now, there was no way out of this. All he could do was go down the steps ahead of him and banish the thing that lived there. He also did pray that Shane would come and find him. 

Something had happened upstairs because suddenly Ryan felt a huge shift in energy. “Holy shit.” He then started to quickly descend the steps, trying to get away from whatever was up there. He heard a thud above him and he shivered. 

“Shane, please help,” he begged. 

_‘I’m right here, Ryan.’_ Shane’s voice hummed in his head.

“Not you, inner Shane.”

_‘Inner Shane?’_

That caused Ryan to pause completely.

“Yeah?”

_‘You have an ‘Inner Shane’?’_

“Who am I talking to right now?”

_‘Real Shane. I guess.’_

Ryan blinked, unable to take in the information. “I’m sorry, what?”

_‘Your attempts at possession have left us in a spot where I can reach out to you. Soul wavelengths and all that. We’ve never severed that link.’_

“What the fuck does that mean? You can read my thoughts?”

_‘Only if you’re actively trying to reach me. And I don’t really know. I just heard you ask for help and I’m here.’_

The last sentence caused butterflies to flutter in Ryan’s stomach. Shane was here. And he always had Ryan’s back. “We’re a package deal.”

_‘Hell yeah, we are. Are you okay?’_

“I’m better.” He swallowed the ‘now that you’re here.’

_‘Have you faced anything yet?’_

The question caught Ryan by surprise. “No, why?”

_‘Okay. That’s good.’_

He felt the terror trickle back into his brain. “Why? What happened upstairs? Am I gonna be okay?”

_‘Just a ghoul. Now, tell me why you locked the door to the basement?’_

“I didn’t. Something else did. It locked me down here.”

_‘Shit.’_

“Shane? Should I be scared?”

_‘No. Don’t freak out. I’m gonna find a key.’_

“What?”

_‘Just wait for me-’_

And then Ryan was tugged down the stairs. 

He toppled down, narrowly avoiding his head getting hit, somersaulting down onto the stone floor below. He hit the floor on his side with his hands up beside his head. “Ow.”

_‘Ryan! Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.’_

“I’m fine. Just a tumble.” He gathered himself and stood up quickly. His eyes darted around the room, searching the darkness for any movement. 

_‘I’m coming.’_

“Sounds good.” Ryan hunched slightly and glanced around. “Who’s there?”

There was a flash of something in his peripherals. 

He turned to face it quickly. Nothing.

“What do you want?”

He looked around again. 

“Come on. Make your presence known.”

And then he got punched in the face. 

“Fuck!” He covered his face with his hands and tried to regain his balance. He nursed his nose as he blinked, trying to regain his focus. “You’re mean-spirited.”

That got him a slap to the side of his head. 

“Jesus. It was a good joke. Shane would have laughed.” He straightened up, still covering his nose, and his other hand formed into a fist. “Alright. Where are you?” He once again started searching the dark room for any sign of movement. 

The air was still and thick around him. It coated his skin like a blanket and swallowed him whole. The room was freezing, to where Ryan could see his breath, which was concerning based on the fact that they were in Savannah, Georgia. The temperature just continued to drop. His eyes darted around, hoping for something to happen.

Then, he caught a glimpse of himself in a glass window across the room. Right beside his face was some sort of shadowy form, and it was posed to strike with something rectangular in its hands. It came down swiftly and Ryan narrowly avoided it by jumping to his left. He felt a cool rush of air in front of him.

He briefly searched around for more glass and then caught the figure again. It was turned towards him, stepping closer, poised to hit again. He then heard the wood floor beside him creak and he instinctively launched himself down and rolled. 

There was a thud from where he had been standing. 

“Hey, Shane,” Ryan whispered under his breath, hoping the other was listening. “How long until you find a key?”

_Dunno. I’m searching their office. They have to have a spare here._

“I’m getting attacked, so take your time.”

_By what?_

“Don’t know. I can only see him in reflections.” 

_Interesting._

There was a whiff of air that brushed up Ryan’s neck. He leaped out in front of him, hoping that he dodged, and rolled again. He jumped onto his feet and stayed vigilant. “Hurry it up. I don’t think I can hold up much longer because I’m so scared I could shit my pants.” 

_Oh, oh, OH! I found it! I’m coming, Ryan!_

Ryan couldn’t answer because he was knocked to the ground by something swinging at his feet, and then something came down next to his head. He tucked his arms and flipped his body across the floor. He shot up to a wall, forcing his back to it. He crouched with his hands in his face ready to defend himself. 

He heard a crack and slam. 

“WHAT’S UP, YOU RACIST FUCK?” Shane’s voice echoed from the stairs. 

Ryan felt the tension in his muscles loosen at just the sound of his counterpart. He couldn’t help hold back a laugh as he listened to Shane trample down the stairway. He flopped down to the basement, as inelegant as possible.

They made eye contact when Shane was on the same level as Ryan.

Ryan’s whole body relaxed as Shane shot him a fond look.

“I hear you’re trying to give my partner here hell?”

Ryan chuckled in response to Shane’s question.

“That took a while,” Ryan huffed, holding back a smile.

“That’s not the way you should address your savior, angel.” Shane broke their shared glance with a quick snap of his eyes to the opposite corner of the room. “Now, I hope you’re just gonna follow my lead on this one.”

“What’s the plan, big guy?”

“You draw out your circles, I trap him in it. Nothing too bad.” Then, Shane’s eyes changed, instantly becoming all black and his irises glowed red. 

Ryan felt his instincts instantly put him back on edge.

How could he forget what he was working with? 

Shane covered up all the darkness very well. He made goofy jokes, had a bright smile, made everyone think he was incapable of doing anything wrong. He was the butt of the joke and took everything into stride. He was always beside Ryan in such an encouraging and soft manner. They had just always been so _human_ with each other that it was so shocking to see Shane in his element. 

He was sinister. The embodiment of a lack of good. He was on the opposite side. 

Everything in his nature screamed at him to get away.

“Hey, little guy,” Shane focused back on Ryan. “You’re not gonna run are you?”

Ryan felt a little whiplashed staring into nonhuman eyes. 

“I’m here to protect you. You know that.”

Ryan gulped. He then sighed and proceeded to push every instinct, thought, or fear down into himself. Shane couldn’t (i.e. wouldn’t) void the contract. Shane was his friend. They had a job to do. “Okay,” Ryan nodded. 

“Duck!” Shane yelled. 

Ryan did so without question and he felt a whiff above him. Right there was the kicker, his angelic instincts could never override his gut.

And his gut would follow Shane anywhere.

“Let’s do this thing,” Shane mumbled and then proceeded to promptly vanish from thin air.

“Alright, that’s fucked up,” Ryan criticized the empty room. “I guess I’ll get to work then.”

* * *

Ryan didn’t get to see Shane kicking some ghost ass. It was a shame, really. 

Well, it was Shane doing a lot of the work. When your element is made of shadows, ghosts that step out of line are quick work. Just a quick flick of the wrist could crumple anything in his path. So, that’s what he did.

Shane had Moxley Sorrel suspended in midair at the complete center of the room right as Ryan finished an obsidian circle. 

“Am I good to go?” Ryan asked. 

Shane stepped out of the shadows and into the room, right at the bottom of the stairs.

“HOLY-” Ryan shrieked, flopping onto his ass. “What is wrong with you?”

Shane laughed. “Got you pretty good, didn’t I?”

Ryan searched Shane’s face for a moment, his eyebrows bunched up and eyes wide. It caused Shane to pause. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Just…” Ryan shook his head and stood back up. “Stay behind me.”

Shane casually walked around the circle on the floor, leaning against the wall that was behind Ryan. “He’s right on it.”

“Good.”

At that moment, there was a glorious light that filled the room with the source being right where Ryan was standing. Shane hissed, covering his eyes with a free hand, but peering through his fingers to try and see. 

All he could make out was beautiful white wings that shimmered with a golden aura.

He then heard Latin, once more. 

**“I command you to leave.** **You have wronged this plane of existence. You shall no longer roam.”**

Shane’s ears were filled with a scream that was sharp and head-splitting. The disintegration started at his feet.

**“You shall be put to rest. No longer shall you stay.** **For my power is holy and true.”**

_DIE YOU HOLY BITCH,_ Moxley Sorrel growled, half of him gone.

Shane commanded a shadow to wrap around his mouth.

**“Leave for forever. Leave for eternity.** **Leave for the Lord commands it.”**

There was only his head left.

**“Amen.”**

And with that one word, Moxley Sorrel was banished from the earth.

  
  


“You managed to stay on your feet this time,” Shane remarked as they were on their way back to the hotel. “Impressive.”

Ryan’s hands tightened on the wheel as they made their way through the night.

“What happened in there?” Ryan inquired after a moment of silence. “I feel like it was just a dream with how rushed and weird and distorted everything was.” He paused. “I just… I don’t know. I have so many questions about what we just went through.”

Shane sighed. He knew they would have to talk about it eventually. “What do you want to know?” 

“What was in the attic?”

“A young woman that had been dead for a while wanted out.”

“And what did you do?”

“I got her out of there.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Demons can provide a gateway for souls that want to leave. I can’t properly banish things, especially ghosts that are stubborn unless I weaken them.”

“How do you do that?”

Shane hesitated before saying. “You don’t want to know.”

That caused Ryan to curl in on himself. “So, the thing downstairs…”

“Yeah?”

“What _was_ that?”

“Just a ghost.”

“A ghost that _hit_ me. Multiple times. And tried to hit me even more.”

Shane frowned and kept a firm glance out the window.

The angel exhaled beside him. “I know ghosts can’t do that.”

“You’re right.”

“So, what was it?”

“It was a ghost, just not a regular ghost. If that makes sense.”

“Explain.”

Shane inhaled. “A ghost can never become a demon on its own. But, if it is specially charged with emotional energy, it can last a long time. The ghost downstairs was a confederate soldier, so you can imagine the kind of negative feelings that it had, especially when viewing the world today. With the influx of energy, a ghost can manipulate those around him and then get stronger. Why there weren’t a bunch of other ghosts was because he had all harbored them into his form. Thus, he had more to manipulate the living world with and was able to produce a form that you could see and feel.”

There was a long moment of quiet between the two as Ryan digested the information. 

“I’m going to guess your next question is can a ghost become a demon. And if so, how?”

Ryan was still beside him. “Yeah.”

“Yes. They can. But only with the help of a demon. If a ghost is risky enough, it can harbor some power and try to appeal to a demon. If the demon deems him worthy, the ghost can be granted demonic power, and thus a demon is created.” Shane waited for a response, but Ryan stayed quiet. “They aren’t powerful entities, though. More powerful than a ghost, can manipulate humans, but not anywhere close to a true demon.”

Then it fell silent again.

Awkwardness filled the air.

And they were almost to the hotel when Ryan said, “I forgot you were dangerous.”

It caught Shane by surprise and he struggled to find words, “Wh-what does that even mean?”

Ryan swallowed. “I...When your eyes turned into whatever they were, I remembered that I was dealing with an actual threat. Everything in me wanted to run the hell away from whatever you are.”

Shane didn’t reply, unable to pin down the emotions he was feeling. It hurt to think that Ryan was afraid of him. It hurt to think that Ryan couldn’t depend on him. “I’m sorry?”

“No, it’s not something you should apologize for.”

“Then, what do you want from me?”

“I don’t know.”

_Ouch_. Why was Ryan so unsure of him now? They had been working so well together. Two opposing sides working as one. They had this whole frenemies thing going. Was Ryan trying to ruin it?

“I trust you. I know in my gut you wouldn’t void the contract.”

“I thought we were friends, here.”

Ryan blinked, the response hitting him off guard apparently. “We are?”

“So, why would your default be the contract?” Shane’s tone had darkened, coming from somewhere deep that he couldn’t pinpoint. “Why wouldn’t you just trust me because I’m me?”

“I do!” Ryan defended. “I just forgot that there’s a different part of you that you never let out that’s dark and powerful and…”

“And what?”

Ryan didn’t answer.

“What? A demon?” Shane challenged. 

Ryan still didn’t answer.

“You can’t even call me for what I am, can you? You can’t bear to say the words. It would just be too much for your little angelic heart.” Shane knew he was being petty. He knew this venom in his words was definitely not Ryan’s fault. This was a raw nerve that he didn’t know was exposed. “Well, guess what Ryan, it’s what I am. I’m dark and scary and I move in the night and I’m everything you’re not. Okay? I’m not some unicorns and rainbow kind of being. I’m scary and I’m exactly what you came down to destroy.” Shane paused. “I thought we were a team.”

“We are,” Ryan finally said. “And I know that. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I’m sorry I get scared. I can’t help feeling a reaction that’s been ingrained in the fiber of my being. I can’t help but separate you into two different things in my head. I’m not good with this stuff. You _know_ that. You can’t just expect me to take it into stride like you can. I’m sorry I can’t just get over myself and not feel things.”

They both stayed still as Ryan parked the car in the lot outside the hotel. 

They stayed perched in anticipation before Ryan said, “Shane, I’m sorry. I don’t want to be that way. I would leap off of bridges if you asked. I would head into countless haunted places with you by my side. You just have to let me get used to something you _never_ use. I need to be exposed to who you are so I can properly accept you.”

Shane didn’t respond.

“You’ve seen me. With the wings and halo and the bible. I’ve never seen you look any different. And I’m scared that you’re hiding from me when I’m laying everything out on the table. Does that make sense?”

“Okay,” Shane whispered. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Not all at once,” Ryan added. “I just...I want to get to know _you_.”

“I’m still the same.”

“No, you’re not. You know that.”

“I act the same.”

“Sure, but you’re different with all that power. You may still be loveable Shane, but you aren’t the human Shane everyone sees.”

“I’ll try. Okay?”

“That’s all I ask.”

  
  


Ryan didn’t ask much of Shane. 

He never did. 

He always did the work. He did the dirty paperwork, the research, the actual banishment. All Shane had to do was be present and point. 

So, of course, he would do what Ryan wanted. He would bend over backward for him.

Which was interesting, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter:  
> @starr_chiild
> 
> tumblr:  
> @ghoulagain -> buzzfeed unsolved  
> @starr-chiild -> main


End file.
